


Blurred lines

by Adara_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: They've known this is going to happen since the first day on set.But the lines blur as bodies connect and Tom doesn't know if it is Chris making love to him or Thor to Loki.Maybe it doesn't matter.





	Blurred lines

They've known this is going to happen since the first day on set. The chemistry is undeniable, and not only to the fangirls. Still, it is rather unusual: the actors are, after all, portraying two brothers. Okay, so one of them is adopted, but still. The public might be more open to incestous relations after Game of Thrones, but there are still quite a lot of people out there that are uncomfortable with it. Couple that with it being two men, and the risk they are taking is quite high. Nonetheless, here they are. 

 

The setting is meant to be Thor's bedroom in Asgard, and the bed is as large as they could get without making the recording too difficult. It is covered with expensive looking sheets and pillows, giving an impression of unending decadence. Tom Hiddleston is standing over to the side of the scene, covered in a dark green robe that hides the fact that apart from his wig he is only wearing a tiny thong that will be easily hidden by one of the many blankets. 

"You okay?" Joss asks with an unusually kind and patient tone. "It's going to be fine, Tom. Look, if you're too uncomfortable, we can get a double-"

"No!" Tom yelps in alarm, then hurriedly adds; "no, no it's fine. I'm fine. Just... nervous. Been awhile since I've done a scene like this. And never with..."

"With a guy? It's okay. It's Hemsworth. You're good friends." Yeah, that's the main issue, but he doesn't tell Joss that.

They've gone through the scene several times, and he knows exactly what he is supposed to do. But still... he is expected to actually... Tom's brain short-circuits again when he sees the other actor stroll onto the scene as if he owns the room. To be fair, with his flowing yellow locks and barely-there boxers he does own the room. He is absolutely stunning and he knows it, damn him.

 

Chris climbs onto the bed and leans back, completely unflappable even as a clearly flustered make-up girl dusts his naked chest with some sort of powder that makes his skin glimmer like freshly shined bronze. He looks over at Tom, raises an eyebrow.

"Nervous, huh" he asks, the skin around his green eyes crinkling as he smiles. "It's okay, it's just me." Tom swallows, wants to make one of his usual quips, but nothing comes out. Oh god, he just knows he's going to be unable to hide his body's reactions to being so close to Chris, getting to feel all that bare skin against his own... oh god, he's going to pretend to have sex with him, on camera, in front of what seems to be the entire crew. Okay, so getting an erection is pretty much expected - there are hardly any actors that don't get turned on doing a scene like this - but... this is Chris! Beautiful Chris. Oh god, he is so screwed.

 

"Alright!" Joss barks, "get a move on, people! Hiddleston, lose the robe, we don't have all day!" 

Tom draws a deep breath, then undoes the belt and lets the robe fall to the floor. He walks over to the bed with a confidence he does not feel, and gets on the bed next to Chris.

"What's this" Chris teases as he leans back, "no foreplay?" His voice changes to the deep rumble of Thor.

"Then come, dear brother, I will slake your lust."

 

There is no actual foreplay, as the scene in the movie will only be of them seemingly mid-act. So, Tom straddles Chris like he has done it a thousand times before, biting his lip to keep from gasping at the feel of Chris' groin pressing against his. The other man sits up, winding his arms around Tom's waist, and adjusts the nearest blanket to cover the fact that they are not, in fact, intimately joined.

"You okay?" He whispers in his Chris-voice. Tom nods, adjusts his position so that he'll be a bit more comfortable.

 

"Ready!" Someone - probably Joss - calls from somewhere but all Tom is aware of is the parts of his body that are in connection with Chris. 

 

"Aaaand action!" Same voice, definitely Joss, and in that instant Chris is gone and the God of Thunder is kissing him with abandonment. Tom moans, wondering why the kiss isn't faked, but doesn't really care as he tangles his fingers in that magnificent hair. 

 

"Brother" Chris - no, Thor - growls, one hand pressing on his back, pressing them together. Tom laughs, letting Loki come forth, Loki who is wild and triumphant and elated and wants this, needs this, with every fibre of his being.

"Thor" he gasp-purrs, pressing his hips down, grinding in a slow, sensual motion. He is rewarded by the other's eyes darkening, a hand finding and gripping his hip hard enough to bruise. Tom/Loki moans, pressing closer, wanting more. Wanting skin, sweat, heat, hunger.

 

"Yes. Thor." he laughs, wildly, hips pressing and rocking as he undulates over the man shuddering beneath him, against him. Feeling him thrust up to meet him, heat and hardness straining under thin cloth. Strong hands stroking his naked skin and he does not know who is touching him - Chris pretending to be Thor? Thor pretending to be Chris? Both? It does not matter; he does not know who he is now, is he Tom or Loki? He doesn't care, not when the blond god kisses his neck, sucking bruises into his skin. 

 

His head falls back as he gasps with pleasure, offering more space. Somewhere, a camera zooms in to get proof of their passion. A passion that is pretend and not-pretend, blunt fingernails digging into broad shoulders as Tom writhes in Chris’ lap, hips undulating like he is trying to get closer. Chris presses burning kisses to his throat, moaning “Loki…” but it's okay because he is Loki, in this moment, Loki not caring if every soul in Midgard watches as Thor grips his hips.

 

"Brother, brother, brother..." is chanted into his skin, like a prayer. Like a benediction, as strong hands hold him hard enough to bruise with the gentleness of the touch. It's the only thing keeping him anchored, some small part of him remembering that this is only pretend. They're not Tom-and-Chris. They're Tom-as-Loki and Chris-as-Thor and oh, the fangirls are going to go wild, and so are the critics, and Chris/Thor/whoever clutches at his ass and thrusts against him and oh, he is flying and he can't handle it. He wants more and he is terrified and humiliated and he is Tom and he is Loki and he loves this man, this god, whoever he is so much, from the frozen core of his being.

 

And he does not know who it is that knows that, if it is Tom or Loki. But he knows it without hesitation, knows it to his core.

 

Perhaps it is both of them.


End file.
